Illegal love
by Splish98
Summary: Sequeal to "Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice". Based about a month after the third season fanale. Tuck meets a woman called Rose who is Victoria's maid and Victoria finds out about Allan, Guy and Robin and more. Season three spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**This is based about a month after the third season finale. It is mostly about Tuck. It is the sequel to "Sugar and Spice and All Things Nice".**

**Hope you enjoy. Please comment at the end.**

**None of the characters belong to me except from Rose and Victoria.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

A chilling breeze ran through the camp. Much was again sat on his own mourning the loss of his master, Kate was practicing fighting with Archer again. John had vanished at he was wont to do and Tuck was trying to find a way to bring them together again.

Archer would often go and sit in a tree, he would think about both his brothers for hours. He had gained family for a few days now he had no one but a treacherous sister his cousin wasn't even here to comfort him.

Much had been thinking for hours about his responsibility to Victoria. She did not know about Allan. She had hidden away far away from Nottingham and they knew they would have to tell her sometime soon. He thought she should know about Robin and Guy too. But he didn't want to see her face when he told her.

There was always a strange hush over the camp nowadays. They suddenly heard a large rustle from the trees and could hear horses. John ran in shouting "She's back!"

Every man and woman stood up and looked towards the hill that John was running down. He didn't even stop when he got to the bottom. They saw two horses one was white with brown patches, a woman they didn't recognise was riding it, and another brown horse which they had sent Victoria away on, _she _was riding it.

"Is it true?" Victoria shouted she didn't even wait to get off her horse. "Are they…" She jumped off of her horse, she then chocked on her last word "dead?" No one said a word for a while but gazed at her. She looked more beautiful than they remembered and knew her face would crumple into sobs once they told her. "Much, please?" He nodded, "I'm so sorry. It was your father and Isabella." She shuddered and threw-up next to her feet. The blonde woman behind her ran up to Victoria and held her hair. Archer ran over and held her. He had saved her life a while ago but he could not save her from her pain.

The woman behind her told Tuck that her name was Rose and was Victoria's maid.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose stood next to the embracing cousins both letting tears fall down their faces. She felt sad for Victoria she had told Rose about Robin, Guy and Allan everyday. She felt useless she knew no one's name and felt like nobody wanted her there. By this time everyone had crowded around Victoria and was trying to comfort her. Kate had streams of tears running down her face. Tuck was the only one not to move, he hadn't removed his eyes from Rose since they arrived.

Rose looked at Tuck and he turned away to look at a tree. Rose had never had anyone which was the main reason Victoria had hired her. Rose felt insanely jealous, because Victoria was surrounded by people who loved her. Rose went and sat on the logs around the cooking pot.

After a while everyone came to join her and she introduced herself to the whole gang. They smiled weakly. Tuck then stood up and announced "Tonight we will have a feast to honour the ones we have lost and the ones who have come back to us." They all smiled, _any excuse for a feast_.

Victoria left the men to go catching food and took her chance to walk up the hill near the camp. The tribute to Will's father was overgrown with moss again and she decided to clear it, again. She thought of the day her and Allan had sat together up there, when the gang realised the whole of Loxley was afraid of her and how Will had come through the trees and frightened them. That was the day Allan almost confessed his feelings for her and when they found out who her father was- no, he was no father of hers.

Thinking of her father brought more tears to her eyes, tears of anger. She felt like she had betrayed the man she loved, her cousin and her best friend. But she had warned them why didn't they take notice? Victoria stayed were she was until she was called for the feast.

*

Rose agreed to help catch some food for the feast. She, Much, Archer and Tuck set off towards a large group if trees they didn't talk except from Much who babbled on about the cooking of the food and how he would have to catch it then cook it himself.

Tuck walked in front every time he looked at Rose something inside of him jumped but he would not allow himself to fall for a white woman. It would just end in heart ache. They spotted some deer in front of them and Archer took control. He signalled that he and Much would go behind the deer and Tuck and Rose stay in front ready to catch them when they fell. Tuck immediately panicked and so did Rose. She would have preferred to stay with Archer, Tuck didn't seem to like her. Tuck felt if they were alone together he would do something stupid.

They did as Archer said and stayed where they were, they were as silent as possible. Tuck's heart was racing and Rose walked forward careful not to tread on any stray sticks or branches. The deer nearest the pair raised their ears but lowered them quickly. Rose took her bow from behind her back and took out an arrow from it's sheath. She aimed at the largest of the deer and waited for archer to strike another one.

Tuck stood behind her and without thinking sniffed the air around her. He then let his eyes widen and shook his head as it became fogged with lustful images.

Archer let an arrow go, it was a younger deer and at the same time Rose let hers fly towards the largest of the deer. The rest started running in all different directions the deer Rose had hit was running as blood shot out of it, she had hit it's neck. It was running towards Rose and Tuck. He pushed her out of the way and they both fell to the ground. The deer ran past and started to falter. It fell a few yards past the pair.

Tuck looked up at rose he had landed on her legs. "Um thanks." She muttered. Archer and Much walked through the trees and grinned at them. Tuck lifted himself off of Rose and pulled her up from the ground. She then walked over to the deer and picked it up. "Who fired the arrow?" asked Archer. Tuck indicated Rose, he couldn't speak. "Well if we're having a feast we need more than one deer." He smiled at her and nodded. They then made their way back arguing over who should take Rose's deer.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed please comment!


	3. Chapter 3

The whole way back to the camp the men argued over who should carry the deer. Even though Much was trying to be chivalrous he didn't want to carry the deer however much he offered. Tuck didn't talk much. He didn't talk because he felt awkward even looking at Rose made his cheeks burn. Even though Archer and Much offered to take the deer Rose refused every time. Eventually she agreed to swap the deer around so that she would get the lighter.

When they got back Kate had already filled the cooking pot and had started the fire underneath it. When they walked through the trees with two deer John's eyes grew. He grabbed both and started preparing them shooting glares at both Tuck and Much.

Rose realised that Victoria wasn't sat around the fire. She left the men to argue about making her carry the deer, while Kate tried to make them understand that they didn't have to protect the women as much as they were, and in fact Rose was probably stronger than Much. She also heard Much complain about having to cook this "feast" while she hiked up the hill.

She found Victoria sat alone in deep thought her cheeks had the residue of dry tears still on them. "Victoria?" Her head snapped in the direction of her maid and her hand went for her scabbard. "Oh, it's you." She smiled and added, "I'm sorry I dragged you here. We can go home soon." Rose smiled at her and sighed, "They are cooking a feast right now in honour of your lost family, friends and you." She looked straight into Victoria's eyes, "We should stay. They've obviously missed you."

"Come on they're waiting for you." Rose smiled at her and started down the hill, Victoria followed closely. When they re-entered the camp everyone was sat around the fire but turned to look at them. They sat next to Archer who put his muscular arm around his cousin and kissed her head. Much gave her a blanket because she was shivering. Each member of the gang found it so strange. They remembered her being a very strong character who killed loads of guards without even a second thought. She seemed so, weak. They knew it was because she had lost pretty much her whole world in one day but it still shook them up.

She sat in silence for a while. They were sat opposite Tuck and however much he tried to keep his eyes on his feet they would move straight back to Roses soft face. "So I guess you want to know why I have a maid? And where I've been all this time." Victoria mistook Tuck's lustful glances for accusing glares.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aren't I mean leaving it there! Hope you enjoyed please comment.


	4. Chapter 4

"**Well it would be nice to know." Replied Archer.**

"**I have been near York in the wooded area. A woman I used to know took me in she lives in a cabin a few miles out of York. After I almost died I couldn't function properly. And the thought of never seeing you all again made me worse. The old woman needed to work so she couldn't look after me all day every day. Her daughter, Rose, came to visit her and strangely you felt some compassion toward me when I told you my story." She turned to Rose and smiled, "And Rose told me she wished to look after me and help me to see why I shouldn't just lie in my bed all day prepared to die. But she made me see that you, Archer, saved me not just so I could die from being miserable. We became great friends and Rose became my maid. I was considering visiting you all when I heard. I immediately left with Rose by my side so that I could learn the truth. I wish I had not learnt the truth now." She started to shake with sobs. **

**Archer felt tears for his brothers sting his eyes, he held Victoria even closer. Tuck felt sudden attraction and compassion for Rose. She had obviously been through a lot as well. He shook his head again. Rose didn't seem to notice him. **

**Victoria then gasped, "And because I had no income I taught her how to fight, shoot an arrow and ride a horse. In fact I think she is even more skilled than me. She defiantly stronger." Victoria put her head on Roses shoulder. "You are exhausted." Rose whispered. "I must eat before I sleep." Victoria replied, yawning.**

**After they finished their meal Victoria took charge. "Rose you sleep in my bed and I will sleep in Allan's." The gang looked shocked. But agreed to stop arguments.**

**Victoria showed Rose her bed and moved along to Allan's at first she just stood and looked at it for a while. She then climbed upon it and led underneath the covers. There was still a whiff of Allan, she smelled his pillow and felt as though he were led next to her. She sobbed into his pillow for a while.**

**Suddenly a large figure led next to her and grinned "I missed you."`**

"**I missed you too." She replied turning over to look at the man she loved. "How can you be here? You are dead."**

"**You are wrong." He kissed her hands and forehead then her lips. She sank into his strong arms and sighed blissfully. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She replied. "How are you still alive?"**

"**Me, Robin and Guy decided to fool the sheriff and make wax dummy's of ourselves so he would think us dead. But I came back to see you, for you." He smiled, with a glint in his eye he reached down and pulled her closer to him, kissing her neck. "Allan, wait." She pushed him off worry in her eyes. "Where are Guy and Robin?" He indicated to the looming figures behind her. She gasped and jumped up to hug them. "But the gang watched you die. You were poisoned. I don't… Oh" She looked at all three of the men and hung her head she led back on the bed and kissed Allan again. I will hate myself for this later but I will not allow you to leave me again." She stood up "Goodbye Allan, Robin and Guy I will miss you and I love you."**

**Victoria sat up gasping her cheeks drenched.**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone still looked tired when they woke up they had all got up when Victoria gasped they thought something was really wrong but she had told them to go back to bed and sleep. Not that they did for a while all different thoughts were running through their heads until one by one they each gave up and fell asleep.

Tuck and Rose were nominated to go and catch breakfast. After the day be fore's haul Rose seemed the perfect choice and Archer decided it was best for them to go off together to settle their differences- they had, had a blazing row. No one even knew what their row was about but they would have to get on while Victoria and Rose were there.

Tuck and Rose didn't talk at all. She didn't understand why he had been horrible to her. She had not heard him and that was the end of it. He hadn't even told her what she hadn't heard. She couldn't believe Archer when he said that they should go into the forest together. He looked over at her. Guilt spread through him like a forest fire. He hadn't meant to bite her head off but he thought that if they hated each other then nothing could happen between them. He thought, _Miscegenation is a crime, stop it._

"There!" Whispered Rose as they clomped through the trees, "A rabbit." She pulled out her bow and fired an arrow straight into it's heart. "Gottcha." She cried. She ran to grab it, picked it up and sighed, "I look like a barbarian don't I?" Tuck looked up and said "Not necessarily. I've only see you kill two animals."

"You know what I mean. I look… Happy that I've killed an innocent rabbit. I'm not though. I know it's the only way we can eat so I do but a part of me dies every time I kill something." She looked at the floor she suddenly looked so vulnerable.

"It means you're human not a barbarian in that case. I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier." He cursed himself he didn't want to apologise she that she would hate him.

She laughed "I'm sorry for not hearing what you said." Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

They heard a man fall over and grumble. He pushed through the trees and almost fell backwards at the sight of the two strangers. "Who are you? And _what… _what are you doing with my rabbit?" He encroached on Rose his breath stank of beer. He was swaying slightly, Rose felt scared of him, for the first time she was glad Tuck was there and she wanted to run behind him and cower. But she stood her ground, she was going to say "How do you know it is your rabbit?" when Tuck walked up and said, "I killed it, sir. How much would you like in compensation?" Rose was dumbstruck why was he doing this? "I woul… I would like a wrestle!"

Tuck asked "Excuse me?"

"Tomorrow at noon to see who is the better man and I… and I am going…" He started taking off his glove, "I am going to throw… throw." He finally got his glove off and spun around from not being steady enough on his feet, he then threw the glove down and announced, "I am going to throw the gauntlet so you cannot back out unless you are a coward!"

Tuck stared at the man a while then said "I accept."

"Good! Haven't had a good wrestle in ages. Here, tomorrow at noon. Now to find that Pony I was riding." He walked off shouting "Pony!"

"He is at least twice your size! You should not have done that for me." She was worried she did not want his blood on her hands and actually she was growing to like him. He was sort of her "knight in shining armour" he did not look afraid and told her it was about time they got back to the camp.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**By the way in case you don't know Miscegenation is when a black person marries a white person.**


	6. Chapter 6

The pair walked back to the camp in silence. Their expressions were of worry and serene calm, the latter was Tuck who did not seem to care that he was going to have a wrestling match that may end up in death.

When they came back with just a small rabbit Much wasn't impressed and mumbled about how he would have got much more. Tuck walked straight past him and Archer "Can you help me practice hand-to-hand combat? Maybe even wrestling." Archer nodded and took him to a secluded part of the camp Rose didn't take her eyes off of Tuck.

Victoria walked over to her and smiled. When Rose didn't smile back she asked "Rose what is wrong?" Suddenly everyone looked at their old friend. She wasn't the venerable woman they had come to know recently, but she was back to her more motherly self; strong so that everyone else didn't have to be. "Tuck is to be in a wrestling match tomorrow because of me." She replied.

"It is not because of you." He retorted.

"Yes it is. _I _was the one who killed that rabbit not you." She walked towards him and he towards her. It looked like there was going to be another fight. "Why did you say it was you? If we had told him it was me he would have laughed and at the most slapped me, and you know it!" There was a hint of desperation in her voice he looked away from her.

"I… I didn't…" He stumbled over his words. How could he tell her the truth? He never wanted to see her in pain. He only wanted to see her smile and have that funny feeling in his stomach come alive with such force that he thought the butterflies may just fly out.

"Didn't what?" She pressed, worry covered her face like a mask. Every other member of the gang watched in awe. They hadn't seen this kind of argument since Marian died or even since Victoria left. Victoria could tell he was desperately trying to find an answer that meant he didn't actually tell Rose his true feelings. Allan did this to her even in his letters.

He shouted "I _didn't _know he was going to hurt you, and it would have hurt more because you're a woman. It's best this way." He was shocked at himself he had never said that before. Rose took a step back and both Victoria and Kate glared at him. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a fight to win tomorrow." Everyone stood still as he turned around to walk towards Archer. He turned and before taking a step forward stopped and sighed. He went to look at Rose but something inside of him told him not to look at her. He didn't want to see her pain and anger. _It's best this way._

Rose turned and walked towards the other end of the camp letting Victoria follow her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Right, I NEED to know what you think of my story so far so it has come down to this. If I don't get a review from three of you then I will kill one of the characters. Maybe not in the next chapter but soon. Because if none of you like it there is no point me writing any more.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why does he keep doing this, Victoria?" Rose asked once her companion caught up to her. They stood next to the gate to the camp. "To protect you." Victoria immediately said. She was not happy about the way he was going about it but new the reason and sympathised with him. For you cannot choose whom you fall in love with. "Protect me from what?" Rose demanded.

"I cannot tell you but you will find out in time. You have a lot to learn yet, little one." She replied. Although they were only a few years apart Rose had only seen Victoria as a motherly figure. She had only seen her act more like an old woman than the sprightly young woman she was.

"What do I have to learn?" She asked, she was frustrated and exhausted. Victoria took her arm and led her far away from the camp. They stopped in a clearing at two crosses. Victoria lent down and kissed both graves. She then led rose a little further upwards towards an area covered in trees. All they could her were birds and on the ground was another grave as Victoria bent to kiss this one she burst into tears.

"You have a lot to learn," She stood up and added, "about the heart. Unfortunately I cannot teach you this you have to learn from experience. This is why I brought you here to the man I should have married. This is his grave."

She looked deep into Rose's eyes. "Do not be alarmed by anything Tuck says to you. He intentions are good." Rose looked at the ground. "We will go home soon."

Rose looked at her and sighed, "You are home. The camp, here with Allan, Robin, Marian and Guy. The people in the camp are your family and they love you. _My_ home is York and I shall go back alone after Tuck has won or…" She broke off and looked into the distance. Victoria knew she was right but doubted very much that she would leave the camp.

"Come on. Time to go back I think." She took Rose's hand when they returned they found the gang stood around Tuck, fighting him.

They were all discussing something at the same time and he was not responding. As soon as the women walked into the camp the gang became silent. Every person stood and fought against Tuck. Luckily everyone lost except John. That is everyone fought him except from Rose. When she stood forward he shook his head and said "I will not fight you."

She shook her head and laughed. He looked puzzled for a moment what had he done to make her laugh? That was the point she knew he would not fight her but decided it would be fun anyway. Victoria shook her head at her. Rose was such a strange girl and how she didn't know that Tuck was completely in love with her was beyond Victoria, what made it worse was that it was obvious even to Tuck that Rose had feelings for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews that are now coming. They make me want to write more so the more I get the quicker the chapters come!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The morning of the wrestling match was hell. The atmosphere could have been cut with a knife. Everyone was silent as they walked towards the place the match was being held.

Rose didn't know what to say to Tuck. Thank you? I'm sorry you have to do this? She just watched the ground while she walked.

Victoria watched her she wanted her to be happy but didn't know how to do it. Suddenly she was finding hard to breathe again and she was feeling so tired. But she was used to this she was always tired and put down her bad breathing to being unfit and her tiredness to the fact she would often wake up in the night with a cold sweat and that she didn't eat often. She just never seemed to be hungry.

They walked up towards the area the men had arranged. Tuck stood and looked at the man he was supposed to fight. The man looked more drunk than he did the day before. He suddenly said "Name's Edward." He leaned forward then went completely the opposite way. He still looked so strong. Rose smiled to herself she had a plan.

She walked over to Terry and said in a flirty way "Are you ever sober?"

He grinned at her and moved towards her, he stank of beer, "Well, my dear, I find that if I don't drink for a while I get this God-awful headache." His teeth were a bright yellow and black Rose stood back and heard a mighty cough come from over the other side of the area where the gang stood. She often heard the same cough but usually in the distance or at night. "Here." She gave the man a cup full of beer and told him he had to drunk it all up. She had found it beside one of his, also very drunk, friends. He did as he were told and she walked back towards her friends.

Tuck took off his monk robes. He had a pair of baggy trousers on and no shoes. Rose gawped as his shining muscles glinted in the sun. She knew he was attractive but she never thought he was _that _attractive. The other man took off his top and his belly hung over the front of his trousers. "Feeling lucky monk?" Edward asked. Tuck just nodded and they started. Tuck struck out at Edward and he immediately fell over. While on the floor he started singing and giggling to himself.

Tuck had won already. Rose smiled to herself but said nothing. The gang walked back singing and laughing except from Tuck who had a face like thunder.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed please keep commenting!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

"Who messed with Edward?" He turned and glared at each member of the camp. "He was just about standing when we got there so who fuddled his thoughts even more?" No one spoke but each knew who it was. "That was not a fair fight, no one has proved themselves a better man now speak up."

Rose walked forward, "Prove yourself to who? I did it. Do whatever you will to me I did not want you to be killed is that such a crime?"

Tuck sighed he had hoped it wasn't her. "But you will be happy to know I am leaving today." Tuck looked shocked. "Now you look like you want me to stay? You've wanted me gone since I arrived. Why do you have to be so difficult?" she stomped up to the top of hill. He turned to look at them all and he knew he had to fix it between them.

He sighed and followed Rose. When they were out of sight Victoria started coughing again this time she kept gasping for air only to make herself cough more. John handed her some white material and she coughed into it. She removed it from her mouth and they all saw it was now red. She fell to the ground clutching her chest.

*

Tuck arrived at the top of the hill and spotted Rose shaking with sobs. He sat down and whispered, "I'm so sorry. You just… you make it so difficult to hate you." She looked at him. "Why do you want to hate me?"

He stood up and looked down at her, "Because if I don't hate you then I…" He trailed off. She sighed. "Tuck." She put her hand on his arm and he backed away. "Don't do that!"

"Why in heavens name not?"

"Because it makes me want to do this." He moved towards her clasped her chin and pulled it towards his face and he pressed his lips against hers. She sighed and they did it again. He then kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her hands and her lips again. Murmuring the three words he had been trying not to say since she arrived.

She said nothing at first and then he looked deep into her eyes and said it out loud. She replied, "I love you too." They embraced as though they hadn't seen each other in years. "But miscegenation is illegal." She said pushing him from her. He laughed, "We are outlaws. That is if you will join us." He pulled her towards him for another kiss and she sighed "Okay."

_____________________________________________________________________

Hope you enjoyed!!! Please comment!


	10. Chapter 10

Tuck and Rose made their way down the hill holding hands, they were talking intently. They hoped no one would care that they were together. When they walked into the camp it seemed to be empty. They could here gasping and spluttering from the area the beds were. Rose called "Hello!" her reply was from John, "Over here!" he sounded worried.

Rose let go of Tuck's hand and ran towards the coughing. She knew something was wrong. When she saw the gang sat around Allan's bed alarm bells rang in her head. Archer was holding the person-on-the-bed's hand and talking to them in a low voice. Rose looked around and couldn't see Victoria anywhere. Everyone sat or stood next to the bed either had an expression of worry or tears falling down their cheeks.

Archer looked up and signalled Rose to go to him. She walked to him and looked at the bed. Victoria looked so old all of a sudden. Around her were spots of blood. She was as white as a sheet and she was so thin, Rose hadn't realised how thin she had become.

"Rose." Victoria croaked. She put out her other hand for Rose to hold, Archer stayed where he was but was silent. "I'm dying Rose. I was like this before you came into my life. But you-" She coughed and blood covered her mouth Rose cried out "Oh God!". Victoria just wiped it away with the back of her hand and carried on, "You gave me a new reason to live. To teach you to be a better warrior and person than I ever was. Now there is only one thing I have to teach you."

Tuck then appeared above Rose and his face fell at the sight of Victoria. She smiled at Archer and he withdrew his hand. She then reached up and took Tuck's hand. Victoria smiled and placed it on top of Roses. She turned to cough away from the couple. Rose and Tuck looked at each other with the same look Allan and Victoria had given each other. "I want you to get married as quickly as possible. Life is short, me and Allan missed our chance. Don't make the same mistake." Rose stood up and looked into Tuck's eyes, he put his arms around her, almost to protect her, before they both turned back to Victoria.

Victoria took Archer's hand again and smiled, "Be strong cousin. I have someone waiting for me."

She closed her eyes, it was suddenly so hard to breathe she couldn't. _But I came back to see you, for you._ She had, had the same dream every night for the last few nights. It now made sense,_ But I came back for you_. She could see Allan he was smiling at her telling her it was time to stop breathing. It was okay now they could be together forever.

The gang watched as Victoria struggled to breath and with a final gasp gave up. Each man and woman started to cry and Archer closed her eyes. They were all pleased they had, had the chance to say goodbye but they didn't want to have to say goodbye to another member so soon after loosing so many.

They had the funeral the next day making the grave next to Allan's. Every member of the gang said something including Much who just said "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry."

They put a white rose in her grave. While lowering they sang the song she had sung on the day she was almost killed by Isabella.

Rose stood looking at the gang. She wondered whether or not she should stay. Her mind was put at rest when Tuck walked behind her and said, "Stay. Please." and each member of the gang asked, "You're going?" They actually wanted her to stay. She smiled, "Of course not." Tuck hugged her. With many a wide eyed look from the other members of the group, they dragged the couple back to the camp. Ready for a new day, a new adventure, with their new friend.

_____________________________________________________________________

You can't say I didn't warn you. To tell the truth I was already preparing for her death.

I hope you enjoyed the story (yes this is the end). PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!


End file.
